1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices, drive methods therefor, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal devices, which are one kind of electro-optical devices, can be divided into various types according to the electrode configuration, the drive method, etc. For example, drive methods for liquid crystal devices can be largely divided into an active matrix drive type using switching elements, such as transistors and diodes, and a passive matrix drive type without using such switching elements. Between the two drive methods, the passive matrix drive type contributes to reducing power consumption since switching elements are not used, and thus, passive-matrix-drive-type liquid crystal devices can be manufactured relatively easily at low cost (for example, see JP-A-2003-233359, JP-A-2003-233360, and JP-A-2003-173170).
In a liquid crystal device using the above-described passive matrix drive type, as schematically shown in FIG. 7, when a black color image S is displayed in a white frame image, crosstalk occurs between the black color image S and the white frame image, resulting in the difference in the luminance between white portion A located vertically parallel with the black color image S and white portion B adjacent to white portion A.
It is now assumed, as shown in |FIG. 8A|, that the waveform of data lines (hereinafter also referred to as “segment lines”) for displaying the black color image is SegA, while the waveform of segment lines B for displaying the white portion adjacent to the black color image S is SegB. In this case, when pulse-width-modulation grayscale display is performed, the 0-grayscale waveform is applied to SegA, while the N-grayscale waveform is applied to SegB.
In practice, however, noise, such as that shown in |FIG. 8B|, occurs in the actual common waveform Com because of a change in the voltage applied to the segment lines. In this case, as indicated by the elliptic portions Y shown in FIG. 8B, the difference in the luminance caused by the above-described crosstalk is generated due to the difference in the level of noise between segment A for displaying the black color image and segment B for displaying the white frame image.